1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication devices, and more specifically to systems and methods that may be used in conjunction with tunneled direct link setup (TDLS) in a wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Background
A wireless local area network (WLAN) is typically made up of a group of stations (STAs) that pass information amongst themselves and an access point (AP) via a network. The STAs and AP typically communicate wirelessly. The AP is typically connected to a wired network. The STAs and AP that communicate with each other are often referred to as a basic service set (BSS).
In a WLAN, the AP typically acts as a center for distribution. In a conventional WLAN, STAs are not normally allowed to communicate directly with each other, but must rely on the AP for the delivery of frames between STAs. However, in some cases STAs may transmit frames directly to one another using a data transfer technique referred to as Tunneled Direct Link Setup (TDLS).